peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 December 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-12-05 ; Comments *The Stylus single features a sample from Dylan Thomas reading his own work, 'A Child's Christmas In Wales'. Peel: "I was rather impressed with myself that I recognised Dylan Thomas from this Stylus record." *The show's Pig's Big 78 choice would get another airing on 10 October 2001. *A listener claims to have seen John and wife Sheila having an argument at some traffic lights in Norwich recently. JP: "That can't be true... We never argue, the Pig and I, we don't." *The same listener asks if Peel remembers "a song you played on the radio in about 1974 by a young fourteen year old Welsh child prodigy". This turns out to be Maldwyn Pope, although Peel thinks he was "only about nine" years of age at the time. Peel relates a story of Maldwyn's first visit to London and an encounter with Benny Hill (see artist's page for transcript). Sessions *Cay session #2. Recorded 2000-11-22. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Dick Justice: Cocaine (Compilation LP - Drug Songs - High & Low 1917-1944) Trikont *Tobias Schmidt: Wronged (2x12" - Destroy) Tresor *Melt-Banana: Warp, Back Spin (LP - Teeny Shiny) A-Zap *Cay: Sung Through The Rain (Peel Session) *Iceman: Too Many Notes (12") Shock *Sportique: Don't Believe A Word I Say (7") Matinée *Sportique: A Nation Of Soul (7" b-side of 'Don't Believe A Word I Say) Matinée *'File c begins in the middle of the song below' *Stylus: Pluen Eira (Snowflake) (7") Ochre *Dylan Thomas: 'A Child's Christmas In Wales (LP-Reading Volume 1)' (Caedmon) *MCMabon: Western Avenue (Single b-side Go Iawn Wir Yr) Boobytrap *Randolph Sutton: What Are You Going To Do About Mary, The Poor Old Cow? (78) Radio (Pig's Big 78) *Cay: Flying Fools Through Icy Attitudes (Peel Session) *John Duffy: Tennessee Blues (LP - Always In Style) Sugar Hill Records *Kim Hiorthøy: Det Skulle Vara Fint Att Se Dig, Tänkte Jag (LP - Hei) Smalltown Supersound *Static Waves: Wear The Suit (7") Sound Of New York *Maraca Five 0: Gidget's Guns (LP - Headin' South At 110 Per) Smooch Records *Centro-Matic: Gas Blowin' Out Of Our Eyes (LP - All The Falsest Hearts Can Try) Munich *Glass Family: Mr DJ You Know How To Make Me Dance (7") JDC Records *DJ Twister: Move 2 The Floor (12") White Label *Cay: Part Of The Show (Peel Session) *Mighty Math: Continental Headboard (LP - Up Life Gone Star) Different Drummer *Robert Lee: Stride (7") Channel One *Coyne-Clague: The Stride (7") Dandelion *Rob Euroh & Req 1: Concentrate And Believe (7" b-side Breakin' At The Seams) Blue Juice *Future Pilot A.K.A.: Darshan (7") Geographic *Chris C & Dynamic Intervention: Mind Bender (12") Mohawk Records (Wrong Speed Moment) *Cay: F U N Y (A Celebration Of New York) (Peel Session) *Breakwater Crew: Angel Eyes (12" - Helsinki) Formation City Series *Morbid Angel: At One With Nothing (LP - Gateways To Annihilation) Earache File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20001205.mp3 *b) jp001205 *c) John Peel 05 Dec 2000.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:00:30 *b) 02:00:06 *c) 01:30:27 ;Other *b) Many thanks to max-dat. *c) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a) John_Peel_Torrent_Compilation_9_of_17_(1994-2001) & download *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes